


Stay With Me

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Professionals [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel NSFW, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Top!Cas, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, destiel smut, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want to hold Castiel back.  Cas is desperate to make things work with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

It took Dean by complete surprise how quickly Castiel called him after sending his text. It probably shouldn’t have, what with the way Cas had been talking to him and looking at him when they had spent that week together. But then, Dean had never had much good experience with Alphas, so he didn’t really expect much of Cas either. Not to mention that Castiel was young, and Dean knew how unreliable kids his age were. It wasn’t really fair to Cas, sure, but what else was Dean supposed to think? That Cas would magically come through and take responsibility and become the Alpha of his dreams?

The Omega ignored the nervous flutter in his stomach as he picked up his phone which was vibrating against the passenger seat of the Impala. He was only on his way home from the Rite Aid; he hadn’t even had the chance to talk to Sam about everything yet, and Cas was calling him back. Cas was calling him.

He scowled to himself, because was he really acting like a teenage girl right now? He picked up his cell phone and swiped to answer the call, bringing the receiver up to his ear. “Hey, Cas,” he started.

“Dean,” Cas’s voice was rough and low on the other end of the line. “You wanted me to call you?” 

“Yeah,” Dean frowned and gripped the steering wheel tightly, chewing on his lips. “I just… uh,” he trailed off, not sure how to breach the topic. It wasn’t like you could just blurt out that you were pregnant with somebody’s pup over the phone. He cleared his throat, frown deepening. “I wanted to see how you’re doing?”

“Um,” Cas paused, surprise evident in his tone as he paused to articulate an answer. A moment later he spoke again. “I’m fine, Dean. Are you?”

“What? Oh, yeah, yeah… I’m chipper,” he swallowed thickly, grinding his teeth together and trying to find his words. Why did he have to be such a fucking dork? He was acting like he was in fucking middle school. “I’m… um… I’d like to see you.”

“Why?” The hostility in Cas’s tone was not unexpected, but it still stung. Dean swallowed nervously.

“I’m… I just think we need to talk in person. I know it’s been a while, but-”

“Look, Dean, I’m studying for Midterms so if you could just tell me what the fucking point is, it would be really appreciated. I mean you can’t really expect me to-”

“I’m pregnant, okay?” Dean snapped. Silence fell on the other end, and Dean drew in a shaky breath. “I just found out. I’m pregnant, and it’s yours.”

There was still silence on the other end. Bile began to rise in Dean’s throat and he wondered if Cas had hung up. He was just about to put the phone down when Cas finally spoke, his voice quiet and choked off.

“I’ll be at your apartment shortly. I need to get somebody to watch my little brother, but I can be there in half an hour. Is that okay?”

“…Okay,” Dean said softly. A moment later Castiel hung up, and then Dean dropped his phone back onto the seat with a loud sigh, tears springing to his eyes. God, this whole thing was so fucked up, he didn’t even know where to start.

When Dean arrived back at his apartment he was immediately ambushed by Sam, who was buzzing excitedly around him like a fucking bee in the middle of spring. Dean tried not to be amused by the excited look on Sam’s face as he closed the door behind Dean and turned towards the Omega 

“So am I going to be an uncle?” He asked. Dean bit his lips.

“Uh, yeah. Test came back positive,” he answered, gasping loudly when Sam wrapped his arms around him in a tight bear hug, lifting him up off the ground and spinning him. Dean groaned and punched Sam in the arm, plopping down on the couch almost as soon as Sam put him down.

“Dean, this is terrific! I know you’ve always wanted kids, whether you said it or not, and you’re going to be such a good father. And if you needed to you could always move in with Jess and I, I know that we’d be happy to have you and the pup. And, oh God, I’m so excited for you! Do you know yet what-”

“I don’t know anything yet, man. I think I really have to talk to Cas before I go making any plans,” he said. Sam frowned, blinking down at his brother.

“Cas is…?”

“Cas is the father,” Dean answered easily. Sam’s mouth dropped open and he nodded at his brother, making a soft sound in the back of his throat. 

“Do you want me to stay? I could leave, too, if you want. I just don’t want to leave you here with a strange Alpha…,” Sam rambled on, and Dean waved him off.

“Nah, its fine. Cas and I need to talk, and I’ll call you after. I promise to text you if he tries to murder me,” he said, eyes glinting with humor. Sam huffed.

“It’s not funny, Dean!” He growled, pulling his jacket back over his shoulders and grabbing his keys from the coffee table. The Omega laughed out loud, standing up and pulling Sam into a hug. Sam stilled, then after a beat wrapped his arms around Dean as tight as he could. He sighed. “I’m so happy for you. You call me later, okay? Maybe you can come over for dinner.”

“Sure thing. But I don’t know, food of any kind sounds kind of unappealing right now…,” he mumbled. Sam laughed and pulled away, walking back down the hall from the living room and to the front entrance. As he swung the door open he came face to face with a startled looking Castiel, and Sam blinked at the young Alpha in surprise, frowning.

“Hello,” he said. Castiel’s brows furrowed and he looked behind Sam, clearing his throat.

“Hi. I guess I’m at the wrong… I mean, is Dean here?” He asked, nose crinkled in confusion. Sam narrowed his eyes at Castiel, and after a moment he gasped in surprise.

“Oh my God, are you Cas?” He asked. Castiel nodded slowly and Sam turned around, calling down the hallway.

“Dean! Get your ass in here!” He called, then turned back to Cas and grinned, reaching out to shake his hand. “I’m Sam, Dean’s brother. He didn’t tell me that you were so young,” he said in a hushed tone, and though his words were said with kindness, Cas couldn’t help but be thrown off by the statement. He held onto Sam’s hand as he shook it, peeking around the tall Alpha’s body as Dean came into view behind him.

“Dude, let him into the apartment,” Dean’s rough voice brought a smile to his face, and Sam quickly stepped to the side, revealing Dean to him entirely and giving Cas the chance to step inside. He did so, eyes roving over Dean’s slim body. He sure didn’t look like he was pregnant. But then it took Cas a moment to realize that, duh, of course he wouldn’t look pregnant at only 8 weeks. Cas smiled timidly at Dean, who smiled back at him and gestured down the hall.

“You can go make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right there.”

“Uh, sure. It was nice to meet you,” Castiel said to Sam, turning back to smile politely at the other Alpha and shake his hand. Sam grinned back at him and nodded, releasing his hand just in time for Cas to turn and walk off down the hallway. Once he was gone Sam turned back to Dean, raising an eyebrow.

“You still want me to go?

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later, bro,” he answered. Sam nodded, smiling at his brother and stepping out into the hallway. Dean closed the door behind him, letting out a heavy sigh and steeling himself before finally he padded down the hall and into the living room. He smiled tightly at Cas, who was already sitting on the couch, right leg crossed over his left thigh. Dean plopped down beside him, rubbing his hands together.

“Hey. So…”

“I missed you,” Cas rushed out, and Dean was surprised by the admission. Evidently Cas was too, because he quickly looked away from Dean, blushing dark red and picking at his fingernails. Dean smiled softly 

“I, uh… I missed you too.”

“Really?” Cas whispered, and he looked so genuinely surprised by the admission that Dean felt his chest ache. He nodded easily, reaching out and squeezing Cas’s palm, which was resting on the Alpha’s thigh.

“Of course. I guess I didn’t tell you this, so you wouldn’t know, but I really do like you. I enjoy your company. But after my heat ended…,” Dean sighed. “I know you were looking forward to a future for us. But I couldn’t let you do that to yourself.

“Because you thought you were infertile?” Castiel asked, nose crinkling in confusion and a frown turning his lips downward. Dean shrugged.

“That was part of it. But you and-”

“But you’re not infertile. You’re pregnant,” Cas said, and as he spoke the frown disappeared from his face and he found himself beaming. “You’re pregnant with my pup. And I want to be with you. I want to be a part of this pup’s life, and of yours.”

Dean shook his head. “You don’t mean that, Cas. And look, I’m all for you being in the pup’s life and all, but you don’t know what you’re saying when you say we should be together. I’m too old for you.”

“You’re only thirty-five,” Castiel protested.

“I’m nearly double your age!”

“I’m twenty-two,” Cas growled. “And that’s only thirteen years, so you can quit saying that there’s too much of an age gap. I want to be with you, Dean. I think everything about you is spectacular; you’re smart and funny and so beautiful, and you smell like honey and leather and everything I’ve always wanted. And now you’re carrying my pups and I…,” he huffed, looking away from the Omega and crossing his arms. “Please give me a chance.”

“That’s just your instincts talking, Cas. You don’t really want to be with me.”

“How do you know what I want and what I don’t want? I hate Omegas who are so stubborn over every little thing!” Cas growled. Dean snorted.

“Yeah, so you hate Omegas who advocate for themselves.”

“This isn’t advocating for yourself! This is shutting yourself in and isolating yourself, keeping everybody boxed out so that nobody can ever get close to you and see how… How insecure you are about yourself!” Castiel huffed. Dean glared at him and the young Alpha rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t understand what the problem is here, Dean. If you liked me enough to spend your entire heat with me, then I would figure you’d like me enough to at least let me be a part of my pup’s life.”

“You don’t want that, though. You want to mate with me!” Dean cried. Castiel groaned aloud.

“So what? What’s the matter with that?! Of course I want to mate with you- I’ve never wanted to so much in my life. I’ve never felt this way about anybody else. All I want to do is bite your neck and keep you safe and you- you aren’t- I don’t get you. I don’t get what the problem is,” he finally said, and he sounded so defeated that Dean wanted to cry. Because he knew what Cas was going through better than anybody right now; he knew how hard it was to resist his urge to go over and sit in the Alpha’s lap and beg for him to claim him once and for all. But he fought back that urge and stared down at his lap, thinking of how Cas deserves better than this; better than him.

“You’re crying,” Cas said after a moment, and Dean looked up at him in surprise, touching his cheeks and scowling when he felt the wetness there. He wiped his eyes and sniffed loudly.

“Just, uh, allergies.”

“No,” Castiel said simply, shifting on the couch a bit and tilting his head as he peered at Dean. “You’re upset. You… You want this too. You want to mate with me.”

“No,” Dean quickly responded, and the reflexive response was enough to make Cas growl.

“Why are you doing this to me, Dean?” He cried out desperately. “Do you hate me? Am I annoying? I know I’m a bit socially awkward, but with what a good time we had together, however so brief, I thought…”

“I was in heat,” Dean answered, his voice strained even as the words came out of his mouth. “Delirious. Out of my mind. I didn’t even know what I was doing, let alone could I-”

“Are you serious?!” Castiel roared, the smell of Alpha rage filling the room as Cas seethed in front of him. “You’re going to pretend like you don’t remember every moment? That I somehow took advantage of you?” He screamed. Dean’s face fell and he stood up as well, a hand resting on his flat stomach. The action was almost protective; certainly primal, and it only seemed to infuriate Cas more.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Cas. I wasn’t-”

“Yeah, sure,” He sneered, turning his face away so that he didn’t have to look at Dean. The Omega let out a heavy sigh.

“Look, man. I just want to do what’s right by you. You’re so young and handsome and you have such a big heart; you’ve got your whole life ahead of you. And me… I’m just a pathetic Omega in his thirties who hasn’t been able to get my life together since I was fourteen fucking years old. If anybody was taken advantage of during my heat, it was you. I never should have let you get involved with me, and now we’re stuck in this mess together and I want to make the best of it, I really do. But I don’t think that it would be a good thing if you mated with me over this, or out of some moral obligation you feel or some shit…,” Dean let out a heavy sigh. “You deserve the chance to do better.”

“I don’t want to do better,” Cas said, and it sounded so much like a whine that Dean was just reminded of how young Cas still was. It only thickened his resolve that he wouldn’t let Cas mate with him. “I don’t want to do better because I can’t,” he whispered, stepping closer to Dean and reaching out to curl his fingers around the Omega’s curvy hips. “Because you’re the best that there is. Your scent, your sense of humor, your brain… The way you smile,” Cas’s lips twitched up and he piled Dean’s body flush to his, nuzzling at his neck. “I want you, Dean. I’m choosing you, and not just because of the pup or anything. Though I am rather happy about him,” he grinned and placed a hand on Dean’s stomach. Cas swallowed thickly.

“It actually feels more like a girl, to be honest,” he whispered. Cas laughed delightedly and stroked his hand back and forth.

“A baby girl,” he breathed, his eyes flickering up to meet Dean’s face. “Our baby girl. I want you to be mine, Dean.”

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat, and before he could even think of any valid argument against Cas’s words the Alpha was kissing him. Rough lips moved against his and he sighed, tangling his fingers into Cas’s hair and moaning softly.

“We shouldn’t,” he gasped, but then he found himself slipping his hands under Cas’s shirt and tugging his clothing off. Cas groaned against his lips and pulled away to strip himself, then surged back and took to kissing Dean again, more feverishly than before.

“Yes we should. We should be together, Dean,” he breathed. Dean gasped, his eyes fluttering closed and slick seeping from his opening as Cas began to mouth at his neck. Fuck, he had missed this. He clutched at Cas’s back and pressed his nose into the Alpha’s scent gland, a soft whimper escaping from his mouth.

“I don’t- ah,” Dean gasped and moved his body against Cas’s, moaning softly and tipping his head back when the Alpha wrapped his arms around him and hoisted him up. Dean hook his legs around Cas’s body and let his fingers dig into his back, nipping at his jaw and sucking bruises into his neck as they made their way to the bedroom. “It’s not… ethical,”

Cas laughed then, and it was loud, and it trailed off into a growl as he threw Dean down onto the bed and quickly tugged his own shirt off. Dean scrambled back, kneeling in the center of the mattress and squirming out of his jeans. Once he was completely naked from the waist down he finally took the time to pause, turning to look at Cas as the Alpha struggled with removing his belt. The air was thick with their combined scents, honey and leather and rain, all mixed together and sweet smelling, and for the first time Dean realized how addictive that scent was. He craved for it; craved to bathe himself in it, and he could feel himself growing slick the more he paid attention to it.

He knew now that he couldn’t resist Castiel anymore. He couldn’t resist the father of his pups; his true mate. Because only a true mate could smell that good.

“Alpha,” he gasped, and Castiel stepped forward, finally, blissfully naked and looming over Dean’s body like a predator. His eyes shone red in the light of the bedroom, and Dean knew that his own eyes must be gold, with the way he was leaking slick and stinking up the room with his pheromones. He reached up to cup Cas’s cheek and the young Alpha let his eyes flutter closed. Dean smiled a little and leaned forward, nosing at Cas’s neck and then gently kissing his lips. “Are you sure about this?”

“Surer than anything in my life,” Castiel breathed, and in the next moment Dean found himself behind pushed back onto the bed, shirt ripped off of his body as Cas draped himself over the Omega/. Dean gasped and arched his back, fingers tangling into Cas’s hair as the Alpha trailed kisses down his chest and torso. His cock twitched against his thigh with interest, and he was confused when he looked down and saw that Cas had stopped at his stomach, and was now nosing at the skin there and nuzzling at it with his lips.

A small smile bloomed on his lips and he stroked his fingers through Cas’s hair, sighing happily when Cas dragged his tongue over his stomach and nipped at the soft skin there. “Mine,” he growled. Dean keened.

“Yours. All yours, Alpha.” He gasped. Castiel growled again and surged forward, locking his lips with Dean and reaching between them so that he could dip his fingers into the crack of Dean’s ass. Dean gasped and moaned as one of Cas’s fingers breached him, testing his slick hole and collecting his juices with his fingers. He withdrew his hand from between Dean’s legs and brought his wet, dripping fingers up in front of Dean’s face, smearing his slick all over the Omega’s own lips. Briefly Dean could taste his own sweet, salty flavor before Cas was diving in and kissing the taste right off his lips, moaning softly and grinding his erection down on Dean’s hip.

“Oh, Cas,” He gasped, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s shoulders and arching into his touch. “Come on, baby. Knot me.”

“Dean,” Cas groaned, and his eyes flashed bright red as he reached between their bodies again, pushing two fingers into Dean’s hole now and pumping them in and out. They went right in, and Dean spread his legs, whining softly at the blissful feeling. It still wasn’t quite enough; not quite what he wanted; but it was Cas and it would have to do for now. Because even in the possessive, Alpha state that he was in, Castiel seemed intent on making sure Dean was thoroughly prepped before he was going to fuck him.

What was really five minutes felt like an eternity of stretching to Dean, and only when Dean was a babbling mess beneath him and the sheets were soaked with his slick did Cas finally concede and fuck him. He pulled his fingers from Dean’s slick ass and stroked them over his cock, wetting his thick erection with Dean’s juices before he slammed home. And he really did slam home; for all that prep he really didn’t waste any time now, and a primal snarl escaped him as he rutted into Dean’s ass, skin slapping against skin as he pumped his cock deep into the Omega.

Dean gasped loudly and clung to Cas’s shoulders, his hole twitching and tightening around Cas’s cock as the Alpha fucked him harder than he ever had before, even during his heat. It occurred to Dean that the Alpha must be near his rut, which would explain why his eyes were so very Alpha red rather than just a dull red tinge. Or maybe- and this thought made Dean’s Omega purr and his cock twitch violently against his stomach- he just had that much of an effect on Castiel that he would make the Alpha lose control like this.

Dean felt Cas yank his legs wide apart, kneeling back and thrusting forward as he fucked viciously into Dean’s ass, gripping his thighs and literally splitting him open on his cock. Dean cried out loudly and reached down, squeezing his cock with his hand and pressing his thumb against the slit, his balls drawing up as Cas continued to pound into his tight hole. He could feel the Alpha’s cock disappearing into his body, slamming deep and pounding against his prostate. He was sure that if he wasn’t pregnant already, this sex would surely have gotten him pregnant, because Cas was pretty much pounding into his cervix that’s how deep he was going.

Cas snarled, low and deep, bearing his teeth in a dominant display for Dean and arching his back as his knot finally began to inflate. He continued rutting into Dean’s ass, knot catching briefly on the rim of the Omega’s hole before popping back out again. This went on for ten or twelve thrusts before it was finally too big to pop out again, stretching Dean to the max and bulging against his perineum. Dean whimpered and reached up blindly, nails digging into Cas’s shoulder as he tilted his neck to the side in an act of submission; an act of subtle invitation.

Cas groaned and dove down, swiftly sinking his teeth into the juncture of Dean’s neck and claiming the Omega as his own. And if Dean thought that Cas’s knot had been swollen before, he was mistaken, because now it inflated to nearly double its previous size as hot cum filled up Dean’s channel. He groaned loudly and arched his back, painting his own stomach and Castiel’s in cum, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

Once Dean finally came down from the high of his orgasm, he became aware of the fact that Cas was still rutting into him, still releasing rope after rope of cum into his tight body. He sighed contentedly and reached down, feeling the bulge of his stomach that indicated just how much Cas had filled him up. A bright smile spread over his face when he realized that he would soon be swelling up with their child as well, and he nuzzled at Cas’s neck, purring delightedly.

“Alpha,” he gasped. Cas’s arms tightened around him and the young man buried his nose in Dean’s neck, deeply inhaling his scent. It was only then that he realized that Cas was shaking, and a moment later he felt hot tears against his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Cas whispered, and Dean felt his heart break at the defeated tone in Castiel’s voice. “I-I claimed you, and you didn’t want it. I lost control and I bit you when you said you didn’t… I… Oh God, Dean-”

“Hey, stop,” Dean rasped, and he didn’t realize how hoarse his voice was from moaning and screaming until just then. He cleared his throat, stroking his fingers through Cas’s hair and trying to comfort the Alpha. “It’s okay. I wanted it,” he said softly. “I changed my mind. I want to be your mate, Cas. The only reason I was saying no was because I wanted to protect you, but you… You can make your own decisions. And for some reason you chose me.”

“It wasn’t a hard choice. Dean, the way you smell… I’ve never felt like this before. I never believed in true mates before, but with you, I know it must be real. There’s no other way…”

“I know,” Dean responded, pecking Cas’s lips and then nuzzling his chin. Cas purred and Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s waist and sighing happily. “I’ve never felt this way before either.”

“I’m going to love you,” Cas promised, and he sounded so determined with that one sentence that Dean was sure he was going to follow through with it. He smiled and turned his head so that he could look up at Cas, who continued. “I’m going to take care of you, and our pup,” he added, and then his hand splayed out over Dean’s stomach, and the Omega wasn’t even sure how he’d wormed his hand between their bodies without him noticing. “I’ll be such a good Alpha for you.”

Dean grinned, holding back a laugh as he leaned forward and captured Cas’s lips with his own. “I know you will, baby. I know.”


End file.
